A communication device, such as a mobile terminal of a cellular mobile communication system, may include a plurality of receive antennas. While using a higher number of antennas allows better reception quality and higher throughput it typically also leads to an increased power consumption of the communication device. Thus, approaches for the efficient usage of a plurality of receive antennas in a communication device are desirable.